The Curse of the Dragon
by gatekeeper1987
Summary: She can no longer run and she can no longer hide. In the day Hermione Granger seems like the same old smart bookworm, however as darkness falls the nightmare she cannot escape. Can Hermione with the help of Draco Malfoy find her way back.


A New Beginning

Hermione was alone in a dark room, no Harry nor her beloved Ron could save her now. The chains around her wrist tightened with every attempt to free herself. She had no idea how long she had been in this hell hole and she was losing hope that Harry and Ron would ever come.

The door to the right opened with a great force and Draco Malfoy stepped through the door. Hermione tried to stand with defiance, but the chains had cut the circulation from her feet and hands. He walked to stand before her glaring down at her.

"I have a gift for you, Mudblood." Hermione turned her head away from him, "You have nothing that would interest me, Malfoy." He smirked and signal the man standing at the door.

A man in death eater clothes dragged something big and bulky into the cell with was until they stepped into the moonlight that she saw it was the form of a man. Malfoy viciously kicked the poor man's legs out from under him and Hermione let out a startled gasp as the sack fell off the man head revealing Ron. Hermione struggled furiously against the chains trying to get to him, but with each tug on the chain they tightened more and more against her wrist and ankles.

Ron stared at Hermione as she let out a painful moan, "Hermione, Stop, your struggling will only make it worse." Hermione eyes filled with tears, "Please I will do anything just don't hurt him." Malfoy's eyes filled lust, "Anything?" Hermione looked at Ron with his beaten face and slowly nodded her head. With the famous Malfoy smirk plastered on his face, he walked calmly over to her and said, "You." Ron struggled against his bounds, "Don't Hermione you can't do this."

With a sigh of defeat, she nodded her head. Malfoy jerked out his wand and he tore the back of her robes, baring her back. Touching the tip to her back a dragon formed on her, marking her as his. She ran toward Ron thankfully that he was still alive and tried to wrap her arms around him only to have him shove her forcable off.

His eyes were filled with disgust as they bared into her soul, "Is this what you always wanted, to be his whore." Hermione shook her head, "No it was for you Ron, always for you. I never loved another." Suddenly Malfoy and the other death eater disappeared and all that was left was Ron and herself, "You nothing but a death eater's whore. I can't believe I ever loved you." Hermione rushed to him begging and pleading with him to listen to her, "Please Ron don't say that I did it for you."

He shook her hand off and shoved her away, "No you did it for him, to be with him." He started walking away, "You're nothing but little SLUT!," the word bounced off the walls and Hermione was left alone in darkness with the word "SLUT" all around her.

Hermione sat up in her bed with a scream, "Ron please " She looked around her and realized it was only a dream. She was safe in her warm bed at the Burrow. Suddenly she heard a commotion outside her door. "Harry James Potter, remove yourself from the door or I shall blast you through it." "Now Ginny be reasonable, Hermione said she wanted to try and toughen this out. You have to respect her wishes."

Hermione shook her head slightly,"Ginny reasonable....yeah right." Her bestfriend Ginny Weasley now Potter was anything but reasonable especially when she was four months pregnate with twins. "I give it three more seconds," she said quietly under her breath. At exactly three Harry flew through the door with a bang and Ginny rushed to Hermione. "Mione are you alright, was it another dream."

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm fine Ginny it was just a dream." She smiled slightly and then slightly glared, "And what are you doing out of bed Ginavera Potter. You heard the doctor your on permant bedrest until the twins are born" Ginny touch her hand lightly, "You wouldn't still be in bed either if your bestfriend screamed in the dead of night nearly giving you a heart attack now would ya." Hermione gave a slight chuckle at this, "Touche."

A groan from the side reminded them of Harry's presents, "Dammit Ginny, you know you're not suppose to be using spells it could harm the twin." Ginny huffed at Harry's language usage, "I will control my spells when you control your language and the doctor said I could use light spells." Harry looked about ready to say a few more choice words when she continued, "And believe me if that was my full blow stunning spell you would have been through the wall and out the other side. Hermione pressed a hand to her mouth to keep her giggling at bay, "Well Harry you shouldn't push a four month pregnant woman."

He picked himself off the floor and walked over to the bed, "You alright Hermione?" She nodded slightly, "Yeah I just need some sleep, the train leaves early in the morning."

"I don't see why you are going back to Hogwarts," Ginny huffed, "It's only been six months since we found you and and Ron's death. You need time to recover." Hermione shook her head, "As I told you before, Gin. I have to do this. The doctor says I have to go back where it all started and that means Hogwarts."

"But " Ginny started but Harry laid his hand on her shoulder, "Hermione's right, Gin. The nightmares will never stop until she faces her fears, believe me I know," Ginny was about to say something when Harry continued, "and besides you know Hermione's not going to be satisfied until she has that diploma in her hand."

Hermione mouthed a thank you to Harry as he pulled Ginny up from the bed lead her out of the room and back to their bed. But, at the door she stopped and turned to Hermione, "You're the only sister I have," Both their eyes teared up, "If you ever need anything...anything at all. I don't care if it is the middle of the night you owl and I'll be there in a heartbeat." Hermione jumped up and ran to her friend wrapping her in a hug, "I love you too Gin..." Releasing her she smiled, "Now get you but back in bed so I want have to worry." Grasping her hand on last time, she let go and watched them retreat back to their room. Alone again Hermione walked over to the window and stared out into the night. "Six months," she whispered.

The passage was cold and dark, she kept her hand on Ron's as she aimed her wand with the other. "You stay behind me at all time," he whispered softly, "No matter what." Gripping his shirt tightly she pulled him to a stop, "I'm fighter just like you, Ron. You can't put youself in danger for me and jepordize our mission. Let's just get the prophesy and get out of here."

He grabbed the back of her head and pressed his mouth to hers and pulled back just as quick, "Just promise me that if anything happens to me you will get out of here." Viciously she shook her head, "I won't leave without you."

He laughed slightly, "You just told me not to jepordize this scroll is all that matters, we have to get it back to the order," he said turning away continuing down the passage, "Whether it's you, me, or both, we have to get the scroll to the order. Now swear it." With tears running down her face she nodded, "I swear it."

The passage opened into a grand room and in the center of it, was the scroll. Hermione stopped at the opening, "Something's not right, this is too easy." Ron grabbed her hand, "Let's just grab it and get the hell out of here." Running together they reached it, "Now let's get out of here." Gripping her hand again he made his way toward the door only to be stopped by several death eaters.

"Shit," he said shoving Hermione behind him, Ron faced Voldemort at the front of his followers, "Well well well what have we here. A bloodtraitor and his mudblood whore, whatever shall we do with them." The death eaters sneered at the two. Ron quickly backed up keeping Hermione firmly behing him.

Hermione felt a sudden fear but quickly pushed it aside. The had to get the scroll out of here and back to McGonagoll. It was the only way they had any hope of defeating Voldermort.

"Accio wands," one of them hollered and their wands were jerked from their grips before they ever knew what happening. Ron's hands whipped around to find her, keeping her behind him and slowly backed up as Voldemort advanced on them.

"Now the mudblood will make one of my followers a very useful slave," he said in a snake-like voice. Ron gripped tightly on her arms, "You won't touch her, You have to kill me first." Voldemort turned from them, "As you wish," with a quick turn he pointed his wand at Ron and screamed the killing curse.

Hermione screamed as Ron fell at her feet, dropping to her knees she gathered his head in her lap, "No," she whispered softly and lowered her head to his. Suddenly she was jerked to her feet and held tightly by one of the death eaters.

Voldemort advanced toward her as she struggled to break free, "Now who will be this ones master." Hermione struggle against her capture and jarred her elbow into her his's stomach making him lose his hold on her. She landed on her feet and made a sprint for the door. "I will be no ones slave." Before she could make it to the door, however, snakes of rope lashed out from a nearby deatheater wand and wrapped around her body, sending her crashing to the ground.

He laughed at this, "We shall see," he turned back to his followers, when a voice came from the dead silence, "I will take her my Lord, with your permission of course." Voldermort turned toward the owner of the voice to discover Lucius Malfoy, "Really Malfoy....I didn't know you have required a taste for this sort of thing." With a smirk he stepped forward, "For years I've heard tell of how much of a know-it-all she was. I think its time someone put that mouth to good use."

Voldermort smiled pleasingly, "Very well Lucius I will give you a chance to prove youself." He turned toward the deatheater closer to where she had fallen, "Check her to see if the little whore is still a virgin." Hermione started struggling viciously. "Don't you fucking touch me." But the deatheater acted like he couldn't hear her. She felt him unbutton her jean and put his hand inside her underwear. She screamed and buck trying to dislodge the fingers that were trying the insert her. Another deatheater came over to hold her down as the other brutally fingered her trying to find her maidenhead. She let out a high pitch screech as he pushed against it.

Voldermort laugh, "I guess that answered that question?" Turning toward Lucius he said, "By morning we will check to make sure she has been defiled. If she is not it will be you who is defiled." Lucius smirked, "Trust me the bitch is going to get what she deservse."

Her capture release his hold between her legs and buttoned her jeans as soon as she screamed and drug her to her feet. "Take her to Lucius' chamber and chain her to the wall so she cannot escape." With a nod of his head her capture threw her over his shoulder and walked out the doo. Hermione screamed and kicked trying to break free. She bit him squarely in the middle of his back causing him to drop her with a curse. She scrambled to her feet but was immediately captured again. Her captured looked around to make sure no one was around and out of ear shot as he shoved her forcibly into the wall and pulled her head back and whispered, "Whatever you do don't scream." She recognized the voice as Goyle, who had long before joined as a double agent for the order. "Goyle...it was you." she halfed sobbed. He pulled the mask off and she could she the pain in his eyes, "I'm sorry I had to do it. i cannot blow my cover here. I'm the only link the order has now." Hermione understood but that didn't keep her from feeling dirt.

She shook her head to calm herself, "Reach into the side of the rope...the scroll got tangled there." She felt the ropes tightened on her arms as she felt him prob within the ropes to find the scroll. Bring it out he held it up, "Got it. now I got to figure a way to get you out befor Lucius comes." Hermione shook her head, "No it's too risky. You're right you can't blow your cover for me. You have to get the scroll to the order that is your mission now." He tightened his grip on the scroll ready to argue, but knew it would do him no good. She was right the mission came first.

He rested his head on her shoulder and said in a low voice, " What ever you do....don't scream. If he is anything like these other sick bastards it brings him pleasure and I'm not going to tell you not to fight him, cause you wouldn't listen anyways. Don't let him take you without a fight...Don't let him break you. I'm just sorry I can't do more," he sighed, "I will bring the order as soon as I can." When he saw her give a weak smile in gratitude, he jerked her off the wall and into Lucius' room, chaining her to the wall. He walked back to the door where he stopped, "JUST GO GOYLE!" She saw regret in his eyes as he left her alone in the room.

Alone Hermione let the tears run down her cheek as the sob rack her body. Ron was gone...her bestfriend and love was no longer apart of the living. A part of her just wanted to end her life right there and join him on the other side. However, she would not give Lucius the satifaction. He was the one who killed Ron and he would pay in full with his life.

An hour later Lucius entered and Hermione tightened her hold on the chains as he came to stand before her. She was going to fight him till her dying breath. She would never give in to Lucius no matter what he threw at her. "Did you like the number Goyle did on your body did it make you hot and randy." With her legs free Hermione kick him between the legs and watched him crumble to the ground. Struggling to breath she heard him gasp, "YOU. Will. Pay. For. That." She smirked, "I could go all night. Bring on you old bastard. She heard him give a laugh as he got to his feet. She postioned herself getting ready for anything he might try to do. "CRUCIO!" he screamed and her body irrupted in pain. She twisted against her chains trying to break free to run from the pain.

Suddenly the pain stopped and her entire body went slacked. She didn't have the strength to fight him off as he grabbed her breast. "What happened to all night long MUDBLOOD." he smirked, "Don't tell me your submittin already."

Hermione turned her head away ashamed of herself. She was stronger than this she knew she was, but she couldn't find the will to fight. No...No this was not happening she was going to fight, Lucius was not going to win. She felt a blade of a dagger at her throat cutting into her train of thought, turning her head back toward him. "No no you will watch as I take you."

Drawing the dagger downward, he slashed the front of her shirt. She gasped as the cool air touched her naked body. Tossing the dagger away, he parted her garments to reveal her breast. Slowly he lowered his head and took one of the exposed nipples into his mouth and bit down hard on it, while messaging the other roughly. Hermione squirmed trying to get away from the pain that he was inflicting on her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming...if she couldn't stop this there was no way she would give him the pleasure of hearing her screaming.

Shoving her viciously against the wall he held her captive as he place a leg in between hers, while he continued his assault on her breast. She fought him still as she felt his hands open the button of her jean. She bit down harder on her lip to keep from crying out as he dipped his hand into her jeans and rubbed her through her knickers. She tried to clamp her legs to gether to stop his assult.

Hermione jerked against her bonds and spat furiously, "Let me go you, bastard." She could hear him laughing, "Oh so you do have a voice. Well let us see how high I can get you to raise it." He shoved his hand into her knickers and dipped a finger into her opening. She jerked as he pushed against her maidenhead and bit down on her lips again drawing blood, "Mmmm so deliciously tight," she heard him moan In a swift movement he pulled her jeans off follow by her knickers and tore the remainder of her shirt off till she stood naked before him.

Licking his lips, he pulled his death eaters' robes over his head and stood naked before her. Unwilling tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Grabbing her hips in a bruising grip, he grinded his hips into hers. She crossed her legs to keep him out. "Let. Me. Go!" She screamed at him. Slowly, he fell to his knees before her and pried her legs apart placing one over each his shoulders. "You'll enjoy this Mudblood." he smirked as he placed his mouth on her opening.

Hermione tried to jerked her hips backward to escape, but he kept her held captive. She was helpless to stop his tongue from moving in and out of her. She felt his teeth scraping against her clit and couldn't help the pleasure that coursed through her betraying body. As soon as the assault began it ended and he came back up to her.

She slammed her eyes shut, ashamed of what her body was doing. With a knowing grin Lucius forced her legs apart and forced himself into her unprepared opening, tearing through her maidenhead. She let out an ear piercing scream as he pumped into her over and over again., "You like that don't you, you filthy whore," She felt like she was being tore apart. She left her body, let her mind travel to better times anything to escape the pain of the present. Hanging with Harry, Ron, and Ginny at Hogstead. He gripped her head tightly and bit into her neck and pushed himself deeper into her.

When he finally spent himself into her, he collapsed against her pinning her to the wall. She couldn't control the tremors that raked through her body. "A virgin?" he breathed into her ear, "Who would have thought."

He jerked himself from her body and she winced in pain. "Do you enjoy your first time, Mudblood," he said gripping her chin in his hand. She glared at him and spit in his face. He slapped her across the face and she tasted blood in her mouth. "I will break you yet."

She winced as the memory followed through her mind. She ended up being his captive for three long months, before Harry and the order rescued her. Three long months since she got the pleasure to watch Lucius Malfoy take his last breath, for what he did to her. Five months after that the final battle began and Voldemort's evil rein finally ended.

Ron's body was brought to the Wesley's by Goyle, he secretly snuck it out. Something he could not have done for Hermione without blowing his own cover. He was one of the few she could actually call friend now, killing Lucius and freeing her. He never really got over killing his best friend's father and disappeared shortly after the war.

But, all of that was behind her now and she would be returning to Hogwarts. Back to her studies and her favorite teachers, Harry and Ginny wouldn't be there of coarse, but many of her other friends would be.

She stepped slowly away from the window and got back into bed after taking the dreamless sleep potion. Closing her eyes she slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
